


Enemy Lover

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for ladies bingo round 6, for the prompt,enemieson my bingo card.Alternately this one could also fill the prompt, spy, but it is not intended to do so at this time.





	Enemy Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladies bingo round 6, for the prompt, _enemies_ on my bingo card.
> 
> Alternately this one could also fill the prompt, spy, but it is not intended to do so at this time.

Selena stared at Calpernia on the other side of the of the table between them and felt her heart break further. She had hoped that everything, that every report that she had read from her people on Corypheus forces had been wrong.

That Calpernia had not been a spy for Corypheus, the entire time that they had been together since Calpernia had joined the Inquisition and she had fallen for the other woman.

Reports outing her as a spy of the enemy according to Commander Rutherford's men and quickly confirmed by Sister Nightingale's scouts, that she had come to spread false information about her Master, learn the secrets of Inquisition's people, and report on the movements of the Inquisition's forces.

Selena felt violated by this knowledge and angry that her lover would come back to her; as though she would welcome her back with open arms and not put her in chains.

"Why are you here, Calpernia?" she asks with clenched fists. Ice freezes along her wrists.

"For you. I do not believe that what I have done is wrong, but the love I feel for you is real," Calpneria answers softly. Tranquil in the face of Selena's anger as she moves around the table. "I can give you information on the movements of Corypheus's forces."

"Why should the Inquisition trust anything you say now. How are we to know that it is real." Selena said. "You should be in chains for what you have done."

"Then why am I not already, Inquisitor?" Calpernia challenged softly. She was gently touching Selena's wrist.

Selena sighed somberly as her mouth stayed closed.

That was indeed the question, was not it?


End file.
